


Zielone Oczy

by XeriseX



Series: Trylogia Kolorów [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Specjalnie dla serii stworzyłam Zakon, Symbolism, Tarot, nawet nie wiecie ile trwało złożenie tego w całość by miało sens
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Tom I trylogii kolorów〷〷〷Gdy Harry Potter nie zjawia się na swoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, świat czarodziejów zamiera, nikt nie wie gdzie on jest. Poszukiwania szybko umierają, a sam szukany nie daje nawet znaku życia. Świat powoli zapomina, ale nagle Potter się pojawia i to w zaskakujących okolicznościach.
Series: Trylogia Kolorów [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763593
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

_1.09.1991r. Hogwart, Wielka Sala_

Do Wielkiej Sali za profesor Minerwą McGonagall weszła dość duża grupa nowych uczniów. Ustawili się w rzędzie i czekali na Ceremonię Przydziału. Dumbledore czekał, aż usłyszy jedno nazwisko, na które czekał przez całe dziesięć lat. Chciał zobaczyć, że to, co powiedział mu Hagrid nie jest prawdą.

"Panie psorze, nie znalazłem go, nie znalazłem Harry'ego."

Usłyszał te słowa ponad miesiąc temu i nadal rozpamiętuje tamten moment. Czarodziejski świat – ich świat – stracił jedynego, który może powstrzymać rozszerzające się zło...

Ceremonia Przydziału rozpoczęła się i profesor transmutacji zaczęła wywoływać uczniów, gdy nadszedł moment, w którym świat będzie musiał poznać prawdę, której nikt nie usłyszał.

– Harry Potter. – Uczeń, którego wywołała McGonagall nie podszedł do stołka i nie założył na głowę Tiary. Wyglądało na to, że nawet go nie było.

Dyrektor wstał i podszedł do mównicy.

– Drodzy uczniowie – zaczął powoli. – Zapewne usłyszeliście przed chwilą to samo nazwisko co ja. Harry Potter nie pojawił się dziś tu z nami i nie pojawi... – Uczniowie i nauczyciele wstrzymali oddech na dźwięk tych słów – Bo zaginął. Poszukiwania są w toku.

Wszyscy spodziewali się rumoru i harmideru, który nie powstał. W Sali panowała cisza, która była nie do zniesienia, jednak nikt nie ważył się jej przerwać, jakby mieli w ten sposób obrazić żyjącego – albo już nie – Harry'ego Potter'a aka Chłopca-Który-Przeżył zwanego również Wybrańcem.

Po dość długiej chwili ciszy na Sali powróciło życie, choć nie było tak samo jak wcześniej...


	2. Powitanie

_5 lat później, 31.08.1996_

Już nikt nie łudził się, że za tłumem pierwszorocznych zobaczą zaginionego bohatera. Nikt nie umiał go znaleźć, nawet Aurorzy, którzy przeszukali każdy zakątek świata. Wszystko utrudniał fakt, że nikt nie wiedział jak Harry Potter mógłby wyglądać po tylu latach. Jedyną wiadomą była blizna.

_Następnego dnia, 1.09.1996_

W Wielkiej Sali zebrali się już wszyscy – starzy uczniowie, nowi uczniowie, profesorowie. Czekali na piosenkę Tiary, która była zbyt krótka jak dla niektórych, dla innych za długa, a dla kolejnych zbędna.

Po szybkim spojrzeniu na drzwi, z nadzieją, że jednak się otworzą ukazując dawną zgubę, nastąpił moment przydziału wszystkich nowych uczniów. Zaraz po tym, jak Filch wyniósł Tiarę, wstał dyrektor by wygłosić swoją tradycyjną mowę powitalną.

– Drodzy moi! Myślę, że tegoroczne wakacje wszystkim się udały. Witam też nowych uczniów, niech mury tej szkoły staną się waszym nowym domem, a inni mieszkańcy tej szkoły zostaną waszą rodziną. Jednak zmierzam do jednego punktu – uniósł palec, uciszając nieliczne rozmowy. – Dostałem przed ucztą informację od samego Ministra Magii, że przyprowadzi dzisiaj nowego ucznia. Niestety, było to wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem. Pozostaje nam jedynie czekać, aż się zjawią.

Już kilka sekund później sala wybuchła. Wszyscy głośno rozmawiali, dyskutując, kto to może być. Głównie pojawiło się znane nazwisko, Harry Potter. Nadzieja, która zniknęła, nagle zobaczyła szansę, by znów się pojawić.

Wiele minut później otwarły się drzwi i przekroczył je tuzin Aurorów, otaczających Korneliusza Knota i czarnowłosego nastolatka. Aurorzy rozeszli się po Wielkiej Sali i obserwowali wszystkich, a Minister podszedł pod podest. Cicho przywitał się z Dumbledorem, który udostępnił mu mównicę.  
Obok niewielkiego przywódcy Magicznego Świata stał chłopak, cały czas wbijający wzrok po podłogę przed nim, ukrywając swoją twarz za zbyt długimi włosami. Wyglądał mizernie – wychudzony, blady, przygarbiony. Ubrany w czarne ubrania, czarna koszula, czarne spodnie, czarne buty. Wyglądał jak cień człowieka, jakby starał się wtopić w tło, by nie było go widać.

– Dobry wieczór! – wyszczerzył się minister. – Wiem, to niespotykane, bym pojawiał się w tej szkole tak nagle, prawie bez zapowiedzi. Jednak dzisiaj nastał moment, na który wszyscy czekaliście. Odnalazł się ten, którego szukaliśmy przez całe lata.

Na chwilę powstała wrzawa, która szybko się uspokoiła spragniona poznania wizerunku oczekiwanego Wybrańca. Zapadła cisza, nikt się nie odzywał, nikt się nie ruszał. Wszyscy zamarli, tylko magia starych murów pozostawała w ruchu.

– Przedstawiam wam, Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział ciszej niż poprzednio minister, patrząc na nastolatka, który powoli podnosił głowę.

Gdy stanął prosto, z rękoma za plecami, przyjmując postawę dowódcy, wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. A może wcześniej to zrobili? Nikt nie wiedział.  
Jego twarz była dziwna, jakby ktoś naciągnął skórę na czaszkę, bez kłopotania się z mięśniami. Pod oczami w kolorze morderczego zaklęcia, które go wsławiło, miał cienie z niewyspania. Wąskie, blade usta nie miały wyrazu, choć krył się w nich lekki uśmiech, a jedna brew uniesiona była w wyzwaniu, czy są pewni, że to jego szukali. Na czole częściowo zasłoniętym przez przydługie już włosy rysowała się blizna w kształcie błyskawicy*. Wyglądała jak to zjawisko na niebie – pokrzywiona, pełna odgałęzień niczym korona drzewa, ogromna sięgająca połowy twarzy. Nie tak ją sobie wyobrażali mimo wszystko, raczej jako niewielkie coś wyglądające jak kopnięte "Z". 

Widząc zszokowane miny wszystkich zebranych, Potter uśmiechnął się i konwersacyjnym tonem rzucił proste:

– To będzie ciekawy rok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kształt blizny zainspirowany postem z Tumblr mówiącym o tym, że blizna powinna wyglądać jak zwykły piorun a nie znaczek Opla.


	3. Przydzielenie

_2.09.1996r._

Harry siedział w gabinecie Dumbledore'a już od prawie godziny, czekając aż starzec przyjdzie. Miał do niego przyjść z samego rana, podał mu nawet dokładną godzinę. Więc przyszedł, wszedł i czekał aż dyrektor łaskawie zmusi swoje cztery litery do przyjścia. Miał wreszcie zostać przydzielonym do jakiegoś domu, choć w sumie wisiało mu, do jakiego trafi. Wystarczy, że będzie mógł być w tej szkole przez następne kilka miesięcy, maksymalnie pół roku.

– Witaj, Harry – odezwał się nagle głos nad nim. Nie był to bynajmniej dyrektor, a sama Tiara. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie tutaj się pojawiłeś. Czekałam, aż nareszcie cię zobaczę.

– Ty masz oczy? – zdziwił się chłopak.

– Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Jasne, że nie mam oczu. Widzę cię oczami umysłu. – Czy Tiara właśnie zażartowała? Jeśli tak było zawsze, to aż żałował, że przyszedł tak późno. – W każdym razie twoja obecność mnie naprawdę cieszy. Pojawiłeś się w odpowiednim momencie.

– Jeśli zaczniesz mówić o tym, że mam pokonać Voldzia to wyjdę.

– Spokojnie, ja nie o tym. Chodzi mi o to, że czuję, że zbliża się koniec Dumbledore'a. Pewnie wiesz, że nie jestem tylko Tiarą Przydziału, jestem też towarzyszką każdego dyrektora odkąd zostałam stworzona. Nie tyle czuję gdy umrze, choć to też, ale raczej chodzi o to, że wiem, że wkrótce ustąpi z dyrektorskiego stołka dla kogoś innego.

– O czym rozmawiacie? – Nagle pojawił się dyrektor, a akurat zaczynał mu się podobać temat.

– O niczym, dyrektorze – odpowiedziała mu Tiara i chyba puściła oczko Potterowi.

– No dobrze, więc Harry, pewnie wiesz, po co tu jesteś.

– Mam przejść ceremonię przydziału – odpowiedział znużonym tonem, patrząc w blade oczy dyrektora siedzącego teraz za biurkiem.

– Dokładnie. Za chwilę pojawią się tutaj opiekunowie wszystkich czterech domów. Później opiekun danego domu lub prefekt, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, oprowadzą cię po szkole i opowiedzą o domu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Jego wzrok przyciągnęły półki z książkami znajdujące się nad i za biurkiem. Chciał do nich podejść i sprawdzić, co się w nich kryje. Kusiło go, jak cholera. Widział stare okładki, na których pozostały reszty złotych liter układających się w tytuły, ale nie mógł ich rozczytać z tej odległości. Może kiedyś się tu włamie i zrobi kilka kopii. Może wystarczy mu czasu.

Teraz jednak nie chciał, ani nawet nie mógł się tym zająć zważywszy na obecność Albusa i opiekunów domów, którzy przyszli, a każdy z nich sprowadził jednego ucznia ze sobą. Sprout wzięła ze sobą poważnie wyglądającą brunetkę, jeśli miałby zgadywać jej imię to brzmiałoby ono Martha, jakoś tak do niej pasowało. Flitwick przyprowadził jakiegoś niskiego blondyna, który wyglądał jakby się wszystkiego bał, ale widać to było tylko w oczach, postawą wyglądał jak najdzielniejszy z Jedi. Z McGonagall przyprowadziła ze sobą brunetkę o oczach w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. Na głowie miała burzę włosów i patrzyła na niego z ciekawością. Skądś ją znał, może w gazecie kiedyś była. Razem ze Snapem przyszedł Draco Malfoy. Jego nikt nie musiał mu przedstawiać, ta rodzina była jedną z tych, z którymi miał już przyjemność rozmawiać, jednak nie koniecznie z obecnymi, żywymi członkami.

– Dobrze, Harry, przedstawiam ci profesor Sprout, opiekunkę Hufflepuffu, która przyszła z prefekt Jacklyn Towner.

– Hej – przywitała się cicho dziewczyna.

– Profesora Flitiwcka, opiekuna Ravenclawu z Barneyem Jenningsem.

Młody Jedi pomachał do niego lekko, uśmiechając się.

– Profesor McGonagall z Hermioną Granger.

– Cześć, Harry.

Już wiedział, skąd ją znał. Widział ją kilka razy w Proroku Codziennym, było o niej przez chwilę głośno, ale w sumie już nie pamiętał za co dokładnie. Coś z trollem. Albo łazienką? Nieważne.

– I oczywiście profesor Snape z Draco Malfoyem.

Młody Malfoy skinął mu na powitanie głową.

– Zaczniemy od kilku pytań, później przejdziemy do przydziału i oprowadzenia po szkole, dobrze? – powiedział dyrektor, a jego ton mówił, że to nie jest ani trochę propozycja.

– Zaczynajmy. – Szczerze? Trochę się bał pytań, jakie mogły paść.

– Gdzie byłeś przez ten cały czas?

– Tu i tam, z dala od Wielkiej Brytanii, mówiąc prościej. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Każdy miałby dość Durley'ów po tych latach, które spędziłem na usługiwaniu im.

– Może jeszcze raz... Gdzie byłeś? – Błękitne oczy dyrektora przyszpilały go do fotela, na którym siedział. Jednak na niego to nie działało, zdążył przywyknąć.

– Bo ja wiem? W Europie, Azji, Australii... Wszędzie. – Ostre spojrzenie zmieniło się w wypełnione dobrocią tak słodką, że od samego patrzenia dostawał cukrzycy. Gdyby mógł, zwróciłby śniadanie na ten obrzydliwy dywan leżący pod jego stopami, ale niestety, nie jadł nic o poprzedniego wieczoru, bo nie miał szansy zejść do Wielkiej Sali.

– Dlaczego uciekłeś? – Zaczynał drążyć, cholera. Właśnie tego się obawiał, że będzie musiał dużo powiedzieć już na pierwszej "spowiedzi", bo jakoś nie łudził się, że uda mu się uniknąć choćby jednej.

– Bo zrobiłem coś, co nie do końca było legalne. Nie chcę się wdawać w szczegóły, bo wolałbym uniknąć więzienia.

– No dobrze... – westchnął ciężko Albus i sięgnął po Tiarę.

Podał mu ją, a on ją założył. Przez chwilę Tiara przekazywałą mu prosto do umysłu kilka niewybrednych komentarzy na temat starego pryka, jakim był aktualny dyrektor, a potem skomentowała jego potencjał i umysł. Przez moment debatowali nad doborem domu, po tym, jak Potti stanowczo odmówił pójścia do Gryffindoru.

– Slytherin! – wykrzyknęła o wiele ciszej niż poprzedniego wieczoru, Tiara.

– Panie Potter, pan Malfoy oprowadzi pana po zamku, ja nie mam czasu. Proszę jednak, byś zjawił się w moim gabinecie tuż po kolacji – powiedział Snape, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Po kilkuminutowej rozmowie z Dumbledorem na temat zasad, a raczej jednostronnym monologu, wyszedł z gabinetu w towarzystwie blondyna.


	4. Wspominanie

Malfoy w wolnym tempie oprowadzał go po szkole, opowiadając o niej w sposób zwięzły, ale ciekawy, co go cieszyło. Nie lubił ludzi, którym nie zatyka się jadaczka, niezależnie od tematu.

Mury szkoły były stare, napełnione równie starą magią z mieszkanką nowszych. Czuł na skórze dotyk magii dawnych mieszkańców, coś jakby ich oddech mówiący mu, że tutaj jest bezpieczny i nie musi martwić się przeszłością, przyszłością, a nawet teraźniejszością. Jednak wciąż go coś trapiło, próbował znaleźć to we wspomnieniach. Na marne, tymczasowe zaklęcia oczyszczania pamięci używane zbyt często uszkodziły mu pamięć i wiele wspomnień. Nie mówił, że do wszystkich mu tęskno, jednak czasem łapał się na tym, że chciał wracać tylko do tych, o których nie pamiętał.

Na przykład wyrok, przez który zniknął na te wszystkie lata. Był młody, za młody jak na taką zbrodnię. Nie pamiętał wielu szczegółów z rozprawy i ucieczki, jednak jedna scena z sądu była wyjątkowo jasna: gdy Minister Magii wzdrygał się z każdym słowem czytanym o jego zbrodni wraz ze wszystkimi członkami ówczesnego Wizengamotu, w którego skład nie wchodził jeszcze Dumbledore, więc był nawet bezpieczny. Miał też pewność, że stary pryk nic nie wie, protokół rozprawy został ochroniony potężnymi zaklęciami i zaszyfrowany. Klucz do szyfru znały tylko dwie osoby, które były zmieniane co trzy miesiące i czyszczono im pamięć. Research dokonany przez F. pomógł mu w ucieczce, nie musiał się martwić poszukiwaniem przez Dumbla, ani służby prawa w innych państwach. Mógł się cieszysz szczęśliwym życiem przy Zatoce Meksykańskiej w towarzystwie F.

Szczerze? Liczył, że spokojny stan rzeczy utrzyma się przez następne kilka miesięcy, ale jednocześnie mogliby go złapać i wpakować za kratki, choć byłoby to nieporęczne ze względu na klątwę, która jest na niego nałożona, a zakończyć ją może tylko wykwalifikowany nekromanta o stopniu róży*. Jako swojego pośredniczącego – jak nazwał ich F. w czasie rozmowy – wybrał Ją. Znali się już bardzo długo, ona pomagała mu w czasie ucieczki.

Przez pięć i pół roku od ucieczki z rąk prawa żył w Meksyku. Nie martwił się niczym, czasem wpadał w odwiedziny do znajomych w różnych częściach świata, a jego myśli nie nawiedzała ani jedna myśl o klątwie. Do dnia, w którym okazało się, że już nie może rozmawiać z F. bo sprawia mu to fizyczny ból. Przez jakiś czas komunikowali się pisemnie, a przynajmniej on. Później zdecydowali, że Potter odejdzie na te kilka miesięcy, pojawi się w jakiejś szkole by wywołać małe zamieszanie, a gdy koniec nadejdzie znowu się spotkają.  
Jasne, rozłąka bolała i to bardzo, ale wspólna wieczność brzmiała kusząco. Zgodził się, mając to na uwadze i zawsze trzymał się tego, gdy czuł ukłucie w sercu.

Jak na razie spędził zaledwie dobę w zamku i się z tego cieszył, choć wzrok uczniów, których trochę przerażała jego blizna – choć sam uważał, że tylko dodaje mu uroku – był nad wyraz uciążliwy. Nigdy nie lubił znajdować się w centrum uwagi dłużej, niż to konieczne. Jego naturą było kierowanie wszystkim z cienia i pozostawanie z dala od podejrzeń. Cichy dowódca, o którym wiedzą wszyscy, ale jednak nie wie nikt. Rola idealna, choć wymagająca.

Wycieczkę zakończyli w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, gdzie zapanowała cisza gdy tylko weszli. Czuł na sobie wzrok innych, choć na pierwszy rzut oka nikt go nie dostrzegał. Uroki wychowania przez czystokrwiste rody, ważna zasada: Jeśli kogoś obserwujesz, rób to tak, by nie widział twojego spojrzenia. Jednak mimo tego wciąż wiedział, że ktoś go obserwuje. Albo wwierca w kręgosłup spojrzeniem. W sumie jedno i to samo – był na widoku. Odzwyczaił się od tego, zazwyczaj ukrywał się pod wieloma różnymi metodami – kamuflaż, niewidzialność, tajne przejścia, kryjówki. Odruch, by zaraz zmienić swoją twarz zaklęciem Glamour zadziałał i blizna zaczynała już powoli znikać, gdy przechodzili przez pokój, by usiąść na kanapie przed kominkiem w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia.

Siedziało tam już kilka osób. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna, czytająca jakiś magazyn razem z blondynką. Obok dyskutujący ze sobą brunet i czarnoskóry chłopak. W momencie, w którym razem z Draco usiedł, zaprzestali wykonywanych czynności. Czekali na niego, a to było grą. Czekał na pierwsze pytanie lub rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Wydawali się ciekawi jego osoby. Malfoy machnął różdżką i rozmowy wokół przycichły, _Muffiato_ zadziałało.

– Harry, poznaj Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore'a Notta i Blaise'a Zabini. – Wszystkie nazwiska pochodziły od znanych mu Śmierciożerców, co jakoś go nie zdziwiło. Wiedział, że spotka ich dzieci na swojej drodze.

– Więc Harry – zaczęła mówić Daphne, gdy usiedli. – Gdzie przebywałeś przez te wszystkie lata?

Zastanowił się, czy warto im mówić? Całkowite kłamstwo nie wchodziło w grę, tylko półprawda mogła coś ugrać. Wiedział, że kiedyś im powie, by mógł się chronić za nimi jak za tarczą.

– Za oceanem, przemieszczając się od czasu do czasu. Nie było mnie w Anglii od prawie dziesięciu lat – odpowiedział krótko.

Siedzieli do późnych godzin nocnych, prowadząc miłą konwersację o nich samych i otaczającym ich świecie. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez pytań na temat przeszłości, ale większość z nich zostawiał bez odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że już za kilka miesięcy poznają wszystkie odpowiedzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *róża – Grecy widziei w róży tajemnicę. Jej kwiat przypięty do szaty w trakcie ceremonii miał zapewnić jej utrzymanie w sekrecie, zgodnie z ich wiarą. Wybór nazwy był dla mnie oczywisty. Mam nadzieję, że dla Was też.


	5. Działanie

Gdy trzy dni później wszedł do Wielkiej Sali czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich. Wprawdzie nie jadł nic przez ostatnie dwa dni, ale jakoś nie potrzebował tego, choć, jak widać, do najnormalniejszych takie zachowanie nie podchodzi. Niezależnie od wszystkich usiadł obok Draco i jego świty, a ci powitali go kulturalnie. Tego dnia miał rozpocząć lekcje. Jako pierwszy dzień wybrał akurat czwartek[1], ponieważ miał wtedy najmniej wymagających zajęć, oprócz dwóch godzin eliksirów, których trochę się obawiał. Nie znał Snape'a zbyt dobrze, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pałał on miłością do jego ojca, co znając życie przeniesie się na niego. 

Gdy wszyscy przestali zwracać na niego uwagę, a on mógł zacząć na spokojnie jeść, rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę i zamiast zobaczyć stado sów pocztowych z Prorokiem Codziennym, ujrzeli majestatycznego jastrzębia[2], który kołując zbliżał się do Pottera. Będąc już nisko nad nim, upuścił do jego rąk list w szkarłatnej, zdobionej kopercie, która z daleka wyglądała jak Wyjec, choć odróżniały ją od niego mieniące się w słońcu poranka złociste przyozdobienia ciągnące się wzdłuż brzegów. Koperta była też mniejsza od Wyjca i wydawała się też od niego cięższa.  
Gdy Harry ją otworzył, ze środka wyjął suche płatki żółtej róży[3] i złożony w pół, zapisany dziwnymi znakami pergamin, które przeczytał w zawrotnym tempie. Chwilę później wychodził już z Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając za sobą kilka płatków róży. Te jednak szybko rozsypały się w pył.

***

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał odległość między Wielką Salą a Wieżą Astronomiczną, gdzie czekała na niego osoba, której szukał od trzech lat. Gdy znalazł się na szczycie, podążył w stronę barierki, a w połowie drogi nagle jakby przeniósł się w czasie i znów była noc. W kręgu, w ciemnościach bezksiężycowej nocy stało pięciu mężczyzn w twarzach osłoniętych cieniem, a po środku klęczał kolejny. Oświetlało go niewielkie, blade światło kilku świec. Na głowę naciągnięty miał materiał w żółtym kolorze z wyhaftowanym na nim wilkiem[4]. Przekaz był jasny: inteligentny zdrajca.

– Jak długo czekacie? – zapytał Potter najbliższego strażnika.

– Od północy – odpowiedział głęboki głos.

– Ściągnąć chustę – rozkazał, podchodząc bliżej klęczącego.

Gdy ściągnięto materiał, wiatr rozwiał krótkie kosmyki włosów klęczącego mężczyzny. Uniósł on głowę z szaleńczym uśmiechem na ustach. Jasne oczy nawet w tym nikłym świetle błyszczały zabójczą szarością.

– Cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? Po tak długim czasie znowu się widzimy. – Zatrząsł się w podmuchu chłodnego wiatru, który owiał nagle jego ciało odziane jedynie w materiałowe spodnie i koszulę. – Powitaj Wisielca, panie mój łaskawy, Diable bez skazy na masce[5].

To co mówił wydawało się być bezsensu, ale Potter wiedział o co mu chodzi. Gestem nakazał go podnieść i po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z wychudłym, ale zadbanym mężczyzną jego wzrostu. Ręce miał ściągnięte na plecach, unieruchomione pewnie liną lub zaklęciem.

– Witaj, Evanderze Avakian, to niepomierny zaszczyt ujrzeć cię w takiej formie. Natura nie skąpiła ci młodości – dodał zajadle Harry, widząc zmarszczki wokół oczu i na czole, jednocześnie sięgając do strażnika obok siebie, by wziąć od niego małe naczynie wypełnione ciemną, gęstą cieczą.

– Krew testrala? Wilka? Może mugola? – zaśmiał się lekko, widząc ją Evander. – Nie umiesz się bawić.

– Niezupełnie się mylisz, Wisielcze – odparł w odpowiedzi, rysując znaki na czole skazańca. – To dobrowolnie oddana krew dziewicy. A nie, przepraszam, utoczona prosto z tętnic krew dziewicy.

Zaśmiał się cicho, ukazując tą część swojej natury, której wszyscy się bali gdy dochodziło do sytuacji jak ta. Krwią namalował kilka niemożliwych do rozczytania znaków na rękach i szyi Avakiana, po czym wylał trochę krwi do każdej z czarek umieszczonych obok świec, których było pięć. Gęsta krew rozpłynęła się powoli w szczelinach między kamieniami tworząc dziwny kształt i mocząc bose stopy skazańca.

– Jesteś inny od innych Złapanych – mruknął Potti, odkładając pojemnik. – Nie chcesz popłakać o łaskę czy coś?

Zapytał, a po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi przeczącej, zaczął donośnym głosem wymawiać jakieś skomplikowane i prawie niewymawialne słowa, które zdawały się nic nie robić. Jednak po chwili ze znaków wyrysowanych krwią zaczęła wypływać zupełnie inna krew, o wiele jaśniejsza, a Evander zaczął się krzywić z bólu, a oczy zaszły mu łzami. Po chwili zaczął się trząść, a krew nie przestawała płynąć, mieszając się z tą pod jego stopami. Paradoksalnie świece nagle zaczęły świecić niezwykle jasno, ukazując w całej okazałości blednącą twarz Wisielca i jego ekscentrycznie żółte oczy, które dawały znak, że nie jest w stu procentach człowiekiem. Wraz z jaśnieniem świec, gasło w nich światło życia, a trzymany w pionie przez strażników Wisielec wykrwawiał się i słabo otwierając usta, wypowiedział w stronę Harry'ego:

– Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w piekle. 

Po czym ostatnimi siłami wydał z siebie przerażający wrzask i wyginając się w niemożliwy sposób upadł na ziemię martwy. Potter spojrzał beznamiętnie na umazane krwią zwłoki, swoje dłonie również nią pokryte i rozkazał wszystko posprzątać, a ciało spalić, jak nakazuje tradycja Róż.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] szybkie chwalenie się: najpierw zgadywałam dzień, później sprawdzałam. I zgadłam.
> 
> [2] Jastrząb to symbol nieba, królewskiej władzy i szlachetności. Bogowie z głową jastrzębia są kojarzeni ze słońcem, a Aztekowie uznawali jastrzębia za boskiego posłańca.  
> [3] kwiaty żółte – należy je mieszać z innymi kolorami, ponieważ same wyrażają uczucia takie jak: nienawiść, złość, zazdrość, zawiść i zdradę. Sam kolor żółty też jest odbierany w ten sposób.  
> [4] Atrybuty wilka to m.in.: lojalność, przebiegłość, wysoka inteligencja i intuicja, niezależność.   
> [5] Obie nazwy to nazwy kart tarota, każda ma własne znaczenie:  
> \- Wisielec - ofiara, zdrada. Arkan 12.  
> \- Diabeł - iluzja. Arkan 15.


	6. Spotkanie

Już nie wrócił do Wielkiej Sali, nie zdążył. Zbyt długo siedział na wieży, teraz biegł w stronę dormitoriów po rzeczy. Był już prawie spóźniony na Eliksiry i wiedział, że każda minuta zbliża go do nieuchronnej śmierci z rąk Snape'a, który już wystarczająco go nienawidzi. 

W dormitorium jednak zastała go malutka niespodzianka. Niewiele mniejsza od formatu A5 karta tarota z wizerunkiem biblijnego Sądu Ostatecznego z aniołem trąbiącym w jakieś złote coś i ludźmi wychodzącymi z grobów. Ostrożnie ją podniósł i odwrócił. Z tyłu była mała notatka: Dzisiaj się widzimy - Arrow.

– Za szybko, kurwa – mruknął lekko zirytowany i wrzucił kartę do torby, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Do klasy trafił wręcz cudem, bo ze trzy razy pomylił korytarze. Nigdy nie był w lochach, skąd miał wiedzieć, gdzie do cholery jest klasa? W końcu trafił, wszyscy już zaczęli robić jakiś eliksir. No tak, Snape, o jego metodach nauczania słyszał już wszędzie, nawet w Meksyku, gdzie na ogół pomieszkiwał.

Powitany został nakazem zajęcia miejsca obok jakiegoś rudzielca i rozpoczęcie eliksiru, który zapisał na tablicy. Amortencja. Kreatywnie. Bez gadania zabrał się za robotę i szło mu całkiem nieźle, dopóki nie zorientował się, że zabraknie mu czasu na skończenie. Patrząc kątem oka na ignorującego wszystkich ślizgonów Snape'a, machnął lekko ręką i nagle mikstura zaczęła sama się mieszać z dosyć szybką prędkością, a on tylko zaczął dosypywać składników. Bał się jedynie, by to gówno się nie wylało, bo nie chciał robić tego dwa razy. Szybko nadgonił klasę i wkrótce skończył, a czar przestał działać. Zawołał nauczyciela, który wyglądając jak chmura gradowa podszedł i sprawdził stan jego eliksiru. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, choć z niechęcią wstawił mu Wybitny.

Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po sali i zauważył, że zbyt długo trzymał eliksir pod zaklęciem - wszyscy byli dopiero na jednym z końcowych etapów. Momentalnie pożałował oddawania eliksiru, teraz będzie na muszce u Snape'a. Oh, Śmierci, przyjdź szybko, bo inaczej ktoś inny go zabierze. I na pewno nie będzie to tak przyjemne.

***

Reszta dnia przebiegła wybitnie spokojnie, porównując do poranka. Transmutacja była prosta, ledwo ją pamiętał, bo tylko gadała. Na zaklęciach rozpoczęli naukę zaklęć niewerbalnych, co okazało się bardzo ciekawe do oglądania, szczególnie, że większość dumnych Gryfiaków w połowie pojedynków, które urządził w ramach ćwiczeń Flitwick, po prostu się poddawała. Historię Magii przespał, nawet jeśli by chciał utrzymać otwarte oczy, po prostu niedałby rady, duch po prostu cholernie przynudzał, z resztą i tak nie obchodzą go wojny tych gobelinów czy glonów.

A później był obiadek, na który oczywiście czekał, od samego początku dnia. Usiadł sobie grzecznie przy stole Slytherinu wraz z innymi i zaczął grzecznie jeść, aż tu nagle usłyszał nieziemsko głośny krzyk i walnięcie drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali. Niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od wspaniałego kotletu z ziemniaczkami, który właśnie jadł, ale momentalnie upuścił widelec, gdy tylko zobaczył sprawcę. A dokładniej szarowłosą idiotkę, która wygląda, jakby coś ją przed chwilą goniło.

– Panno Lastwind, czy coś się stało? – zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

– GONIŁA MNIE CHOLERNA ŚWIECZKA – otrzymał w odpowiedzi w postaci warknięcia.

Harry podniósł się z miejsca i poszedł do niej. Kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, powiedział:

– Carter, spokojnie. To był żart Irytka. Już jej nie ma, nigdy nie są trwałe.

Spojrzała mi w oczy, swoje wytrzeszczyła i przytuliła go z siłą niedźwiedzia.

– Za piętnaście minut, wiesz gdzie. Tam wszystko opowiem. – Kiwnął lekko głową, zgadzając się.

Po chwili opuściła ręce i odchodząc puściła mu oczko przez ramię. Zaczął się bać tego, co wymyśliła. Ale powiedział A to powie też B.

***

Spotkali się w lesie w jakiejś chatce. Już na samym wejściu dostał zawału - Carter założyła na głowę jakąś wielką czaszkę. Ładnie się przywitał i przytulili się, po czym poszli do Hogsmeade. A tam przy cudnym cieście czekoladowym i herbatce pani Poddifoot zaczęli rozmawiać. Zaczęli od czegoś prostszego niż śmierć, bo nie widzieli się kilka lat, wypadałoby trochę pogadać o życiu. Rozumiecie żart? Życie... Nie gadać o śmierci... Ehhh... To przestało być śmieszne już lata temu.

– Kiedy wyszłaś? – zapytał nagle dziewczynę.

– Chyba dwa tygodnie temu, mieszkam z Syriuszem. Przywitaj nową spadkobierczynię rodziny Black – uśmiechnęła się, wyglądała na zadowoloną.

– Wiedzą o wszystkich?

– Tylko ja i ty jesteśmy na muszce całego kraju. Reszta jest bezpieczna. – Zawahała się przed powiedzeniem następnego zdania. – Wszyscy, oprócz Juliet.

Spojrzał na Carter znad filiżanki, zaczął się obawiać odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Odłożył filiżankę na spodek, bał się, że ją upuści.

– Coś się jej stało? – zapytał z zaniepokojeniem ukazującym się spod wystudiowanej obojętności na twarzy.

– Dzień przed aresztowaniem byłam na jej... Jej pogrzebie. – Zatkało go. Nie mówił słów otuchy, bo to było dawno, z resztą i tak nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Później siedzieli już w ciszy, zostały im tematy, które wskazałyby publice kierunek, w którym mają podążyć, by odkryć, kim są. W końcu nie trudno jest znaleźć dwóch nastoletnich recydywistów, którzy cudem uniknęli kary śmierci lub dożywocia.  
Wyszli z kawiarni i udali się do szkoły, gdzie przeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Tam przywitał ich nie kto inny, niż znany wszystkim Król Węży, jednak nie Loki a Draco Malfoy.

Oczywiście tleniony idiota powitał ich słowem "szlama", więc Carter jak to Carter skazała go na publiczne ośmieszenie, bo przywołała dawny zwyczaj nakazujący publiczne przeprosiny. A jak wszyscy już dawno się zorientowali, Malfoyowie mają ego większe od Teksasu, więc nie przepraszają.

Przeszli do dormitorium zielonookiego, półmartwego geniusza aka Harrusia, gdzie usiedli na ziemi i gadali o wszystkich pozostałych mu momentach życia oraz o tym, co robili w czasie gdy się nie widzieli. Ciekawe były historie Pottera o podróżach po świecie z przyjacielem, ale hitem było dźgnięcie plastikową łyżką prawie do kości w więzieniu. Śmiał się przez kilka minut bez przerwy. 

A potem dostał jabłkiem w głowę i skończyło się śmieszkowanie, wreszcie poczuł chłód podziemi, jakby ktoś zabrał mu z barków koc. Zatrząsł się, czuł, jakby lodowe szpile wbijały się bardzo powoli w każdy skrawek odkrytego ciała, naciągał rękawy swetra jak tylko mógł. Gdy patrzył w oczy Carter nagle nie widział człowieka tylko czerwonooką bestię, która tylko czeka, aż będzie mogła wbić swoje ostre zęby w jego prawie martwe ciało, nim ogień pochłonie go tuż po ostatnim oddechu. Nie był pewien tego co widzi, ale mentalnie wiedział, że nie da się łudzić, że każdy najmniejszy element z wyrytych na białej jak śnieg skórze obrazów, które wciąż zdawały się krwawić na niebiesko jak zwykły atrament, były nie tyle co znamionami, a bliznami które powstały z pełną premedytacją w nagrodę lub jako karę za czyn. Włosy, dotychczas szare migały czerwienią, która zdawała się wypalać mu oczy swoim odcieniem. A oczy... Te oczy, których brąz był zawsze najpiękniejszym jaki widział, teraz miały kolor wyjątkowo dziwnego, matowego bursztynu, który ukrywał wszelkie emocje, które mogły szargać duszą właścicielki. Zaczął bać się momentu, w którym będzie musiał pożegnać się z tym światem. 

Powietrze zapachniało paloną skórą, gdy Carter delikatnie się podniosła, rozmowa o moich opcjach nagle przestała być już priorytetem, teraz były nim usta Carter, które palące chłodem spoczęły na jego czole ukazując ten drobny fragment emocji, który przeszedł przez postać potwora. Gdy odsunęła się, powoli wstał i uścisnął ją, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza lśniąca w nikłym świetle egzotycznym blaskiem.

– Niech świt łaskawym ci będzie, duszo utrapiona – usłyszał, nim drzwi zamknęły się za na powrót szarowłosą dziewczyną.

– Przybądź, Aniele, spłacam swój dług – odpowiedział, choć ona nie mogła tego słyszeć.


	7. Śnienie

Przyszpilony do ściany tuż przy Wielkiej Sali, mógł tylko mrugać i oddychać. Czuł ból w całym ciele, choć był pewien, że wcześniej w nic nie uderzył. Przed twarzą widział tylko uśmiechniętego wyłącznie ustami młodego Riddle'a, który z satysfakcją błyszczącą w martwych, czerwonych oczach patrzył, jak z trudem oddycha. Młoda postać odziana w garnitur co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się w swoich krążeniach wokół swojej ofiary i była to okazja dla Harry'ego, by podziwiać urodę młodego czarnoksiężnika, który nawet anioła byłby zdolny skłonić do grzechu.

W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się i stanął tuż przed nim, arogancko wpychając ręce do kieszeni. Pochylił się w przód, prawie dotykając nosem tego należącego do Chłopca, Który Przeżył i zapatrzył się w zielone oczy, których kolor zaczynał niknąć.

– Nie uwolnisz się od długu – szepnął mu do ucha i lekko potrząsnął, śmiejąc się.

***

Obudził się gwałtownie, zlany potem. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi otarł twarz z resztek snu i odsunął kotary łóżka. Oddech drżał, a serce waliło tak głośno, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz wszystkich pobudzi. Na miękkich nogach zsunął się z łóżka i ostrożnie stąpając przeszedł do łazienki. Tam przemył twarz lodowatą wodą i przyjrzał się samemu sobie. Cera blada, jakby od wieków nie widziała słońca, kilka drobnych blizn; skóra naciągnięta na kości, żadnych śladów jakiejkolwiek ekspresji uczuć; puste, matowe, zielone oczy, których kolor zaczynał blednąć, zbliżając się do bieli – potwór, nie człowiek. Zamknął oczy, wykonał kilka głębokich wdechów i oparł czoło o zimną taflę lustra.

Po kilku chwilach odsunął się i spojrzał w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Zaczęła narastać w nim złość, za to, że tyle lat spędził, marnując życie na ucieczce. Złość, że zawiódł wszystkich, którzy pokładali w nim nadzieję na lepsze jutro. I bezsilność, bo już nie mógł tego cofnąć. A ta wyblakła zieleń tylko z niego szydziła. Chciał ją zmazać, pobrudzić ciepłą krwią. Wziął zamach i uderzył w szkło. Raz, drugi, piąty. Fragmenty spadły do umywalki, a lustro pokryte było pajęczynką złożoną z pęknięć i krwi.

Niejako napawając się widokiem, który stworzył, stał tam kilka chwil po czym wyszedł i wrócił do dormitorium, nim którykolwiek z jego współlokatorów mógł go zobaczyć.

***

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, jedna z lepszych lekcji w tej szkole i jedna z tych, w których często brał udział. Jednak nie dzisiaj, a był świetny temat – patronus. Był prawie nieprzytomny, bolała go głowa, a białe światło, które wydobywało się z niektórych różdżek jego kolegów przyprawiało o pieczenie oczu. 

Przetarł twarz dłońmi, zostawiając w okolicach nosa trochę zaschniętej krwi z rozciętej lustrem ręki i rozejrzał się. Kilka osób stworzyło cielesnego patronusa, głównie ci, którzy znani byli z tego, że jak się uprą, to już koniec, czyli powiedzmy taka panna Granger czy pan Weasley. Było też kilka innych osób, ale ich nie rozpoznawał.

– Panie Potter! – usłyszał nagle głos nauczyciela tuż obok siebie. – Może pora zabrać się do pracy?

Niechętnie się podniósł i przeszedł na środek specjalnie powiększonej sali. Wszyscy się zatrzymali, jakby byli zszokowani tym, że cokolwiek zamierza zrobić. Leniwie wyciągnął z szat różdźkę i niemrawo wypowiedział inkantację. Z patyka wypłynęła srebrna wić, z której uformował się feniks. Zdziwił się, był przyzwyczajony do jelenia, a zmiana nie powinna zajść, przynajmniej nie tak późno.

Srebrny ptak przysiadł na jego barku i wydał z siebie skrzek. To było dziwne, praktycznie nie możliwe, patronusy to duchy pewnego sortu, nie wydają z siebie odgłosów. Ptak spojrzał na niego i zniknął, wpierw robiąc kilka okrążeń wokół klasy. Starał się zachować kamienną twarz, ale w środku się cały trząsł, prawdopodobnie z przerażenia. Chciał wyjść, jak najszybciej, chciał porozmawiać z Feliksem, już nie mógł tak dłużej. Nie zważając na wzrok innych, usiadł w ławce i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zamknął oczy i zaczął w głowie powtarzać uspokajającą formułkę. Czuł się, jakby powoli się rozsypywał w proch, tak, jak miałoby stać się tego wieczoru.

***

– Feniks, symbol odrodzenia, przemiany i odnowy – rzucił ciemnowłosy chłopak stojący przy barierce na Wieży Astronomicznej. – Kto by się spodziewał.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę i Harry mógł podziwiać to, co tak uwielbiał w nim – srebrne oczy, kręcone, brązowe włosy, rozwiane przez wieczorny wiatr. T-shirt z logiem jakiegoś zespołu, czarne spodnie i trampki, tak jak go zapamiętał. Cienie, które go okrywały jak płaszcz. Nic się nie zmieniło.

– Mieliśmy porozmawiać wczoraj, ale pomyślałem, że to wciąż za wcześnie – powiedział, gdy oboje oparli się o barierkę, wpatrując się w koniec zachodu słońca nad Czarnym Jeziorem. – Rada mogłaby coś zacząć podejrzewać, a chcę cię w końcu odzyskać.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o powrocie do Meksyku, do małego domu nad Zatoką Meksykańską. Przypomniał sobie, jak tam wpadł te sześć lat temu, gdy już goniło go pół świata. Wyczarował sobie pergamin i pióro i zapisał tą myśl.

– Tak, pamiętam jak się poznaliśmy – zaśmiał się cicho srebrnooki. – Miałeś jedenaście lat, a na karku policję z połowy świata. Myślałeś, że dom jest pusty, wpadłeś jak burza. Pamiętam, że najpierw nie umiałem cię znaleźć, a byłeś w kuchni. Nie pamiętam, jak to się stało, ale zamieszkałeś ze mną i się zaczęło. Ukrywanie przed Radą, prawem i Zakonem. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, skąd jesteś, dlaczego uciekasz. Aż do ostatniej nocy... 

Oboje posmutnieli, nie chcieli rozpamiętywać tej feralnej nocy, gdy rada go w końcu znalazła. Jak Harry spędził całą noc na opowiadaniu wszystkiego – o Zakonie, o przestępstwie, o swojej przeszłości. Do cholery, miał tylko piętnaście lat! Całe życie przed sobą, a zmarnował je w najgorszy sposób. Na jego szczęście Rada była łaskawa, odebrała mu tylko duszę i pozostawiła na śmierć. A później dowiedział się, że wyroku dokona Carter, więc starał się ukryć. Z Felixem spotkał się tylko raz później, tuż przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, na te kilka ostatnich miesięcy, krótszych niż liczył, ale wciąż. Wtedy dowiedział się, dlaczego tyle lat ukrywał się przed Radą.

Spędzili wspólnie kilka godzin, później odszedł. Wrócił do dormitorium, psychicznie szykując się na te kilkanaście ostatnich godzin. Na te sto ostatnich sekund.


	8. Czekanie

Wracał tak wolno jak tylko mógł, nie chciał teraz widzieć tych pustych, wypranych z emocji, niemo oceniających twarzy Ślizgonów. Te kilka ostatnich godzin chciał spędzić samotnie, bez niepotrzebnych rozmów. Nikt z Zakonników nie był jeszcze Spalony, a teraz on zawiśnie na wyimaginowanej ścianie chwały jako ten, który uciekł przed Radą na sześć lat. Dalej w sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego konkretnie jego szukali, ale chyba wolał to od możliwości, w której wszyscy jego przyjaciele i Zakonnicy są martwi lub w więzieniu.

Wyszedł ze szkoły i zaczął krążyć bez celu po błoniach. Gdzieś nad jeziorem słyszał głosy uczniów cieszących się weekendem i pluski Wielkiej Ośmiornicy, która prawdopodobnie ratowała jakiegoś idiotę od utonięcia. Kierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie miał zamiar zaszyć się na kilka godzin, które dzieliły go od świtu. Niestety, gdy tylko znalazł się kilkaset metrów od wejścia na główną ścieżkę, znaleźli go Malfoy i Zabini, którzy postanowili się przejść. W miarę szybko ich zbył, odchodząc w zarośniętą dróżkę i błagał wszelkich bogów, by nie spotkał tej dwójki w czasie czegoś, co mogłoby uszkodzić jego biedny mózg.

Błądził bez celu w półmroku, który panował w lesie i obserwował te nieliczne zwierzęta, które zapuszczały się w ten lepiej dostępny obszar. Wokół ku jego zdzwieniu śpiewały ptaki i biegały zwyczajne zwierzątka, widział zajączka! Gdy przeszedł dalej, znalazł chyba leże Testrali. Przysiadł na obalonym drzewie i obserwował, jak starsze konie zajmują się młodszymi. W pewnym momencie jeden malutki Testral podbiegł do niego i zaczął się łasić. Wkrótce otoczony był hordą małych kopytkowatych i tych trochę większych. 

Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszał cichy śmiech, który po chwili znalazł się przed nim. Kto by się spodziewał, że Felix nagle zapragnie się spotkać, a raczej pogapić się na niego, gdy głaszcze kilka zwierząt. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Felix dołączył do głaskania. Wspólnie siedzieli tak do momentu, w którym Testrale postanowiły, że mają ich dość, a było to już dawno po zachodzie słońca.

Do zamku wrócili razem, a srebrnooki rozpłynął się tuż po pożegnaniu. To dormitorium Harry przeszedł już sam. W Pokoju Wspólnym akurat trwała impreza, jacyś losowi Ślizgoni próbowali go wciągnąć do picia na czas, ale wywinął się i zaległ na swoim łóżku w dormitorium z ręką zarzuconą na oczy i Muffiato na zasłonach.

***

Śniła mu się Carter. W takim typowym, więziennym, pomarańczowym uniformie. Widział ją bez Glamour na twarzy, co zdarzyło się dopiero kilka razy – wszystkie blizny były widoczne, a było ich mnóstwo, szczególnie w oczy rzuciła mu się ta, która przebiegała od kącika lewego oka, przez mostek nosa do prawego kącika ust. Ta najgorsza, która powstała prawie dwa lata wcześniej, podczas akcji wyciągania Syriusza z Azkabanu.

Siedziała na pryczy, machając nogami. Za nią był kalendarz, pokazywał październik, a każdy wtorek był zaznaczony czerwonym kółkiem.

– Bardziej wymownie się nie da – powiedziała Carter ze snu. – Wiesz, wtorek, dzień pod patronatem Marsa. Praca z ogniem i oczyszczaniem rytuałami. 

Mentalnie kiwnął głową. W końcu to sen, on tam nie ma ciała. Zgadywał, że ten kalendarz po prostu pokazuje, że zginałby w losowy wtorek tego miesiąca. Nie mogli mu tego powiedzieć, a nie nasyłać na niego sny z Carter w więzieniu? Ale Zakon ma ciężkie poczucie humoru, szczególnie dla tych, co mają zwyczaj uciekać przed prawem. Czyli do niego. 

***

A potem się obudził z widokiem Carter smutno machającej do niego. Gdy otworzył zasłony, uderzyła go głośna muzyka. Z braku laku i innego zajęcia dołączył do imprezy. W końcu spalić miał się dopiero nad ranem, te kilka godzin go nie zabije, a jak napije się to i mniej będzie czuł płomienie.


	9. Epilogue

Wrócił do łóżka w okolicach czwartej nad ranem spity jak cholera. Trochę żałował, ale w sumie cieszył się, że alkohol złagodzi ból Spalania. Zaległ na łóżku i próbował zasnąć w znanej już pozycji z ręką na oczach, ale nie mógł. 

Poczuł smród palonej skóry i siarki, gdzieś tym ostatnim półtrzeźwym ułamkiem mózgu domyślił się, że zostało mu te ostatnie sto sekund życia, ale nie miał ochoty liczyć tego, wolał raczej spać i myśleć o tym, jak bardzo nie będzie tęsknił za tym miejscem.

Po prawie dwóch minutach, skóra zaczęła go piec, a już chwilę później stanął w płomieniach. Okazało się to nie aż tak bolesne. Jednak tylko przez chwilę – z momentu na moment ból zwiększał się, a uczucie palenia żywcem okazało się dziwnie znajome. Płomienie były wysokie, sięgały baldachimu, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmował. Myślał tylko o Felixie i domku u wybrzeża Zatoki Meksykańskiej...

***

Blaise i Draco Malfoy - drugi z lokatorów tego dormitorium - odsunęli się od łóżka Harry'ego tak daleko, jak pozwoliły im na to ściany. Gdy zaczęli krzyczeć, drzwi otwarły się z trzaskiem i ukazały się zirytowane twarze innych mieszkańców Domu Węża, jednak ich miny zmieniły się, gdy zobaczyli płonące ciało.

Nagle przez mały tłum przecisnęła się dziewczyna, o włosach równie czerwonych, co płomienie trawiące jej dawnego przyjaciela.

Powoli podeszła do łóżka, wyciągnęła dłonie nad płomienie i zaczęła wymawiać zdania w języku starożytnych, co chwilę przerywając, by otrzeć łzy z twarzy.

Gdy płomienie zniknęły, ciała nie było, nawet popiołu. Dziewczyna padła na kolana i zaczęła szlochać, obserwowana przez pół Domu Slytherina.

***

Gdy wskazówki zegara wskazały godzinę dziewiętnastą, nad Hogwardzkim jeziorem do dziury powoli opuszczano zamkniętą, symboliczną, pustą trumnę. Pożegnano tragicznie zmarłego ucznia, jakim był Harry Potter - uczeń, który prawie całe życie spędził w Azkabanie za zbrodnię, o której nikt nic nie wie.

Gdy krótka ceremonia pożegnania zakończyła się, dyrektor Dumbledore podszedł do czerwonowłosej.

– Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, a pani to kto? - Starzec starał się na uprzejmość względem zapłakanej nieznajomej.

– Carter. Carter Lastwind, przyjaciółka Harry'ego. - Podała mu dłoń, którą ten uścisnął.

– Jeżeli mógłbym, chciałbym zaprosić panią do mojego gabinetu na krótką rozmowę. - I nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął powoli iść w stronę zamku.

Kobieta powoli ruszyła za oddalającym się starcem, w końcu obiecała, że opowie im całą historię.

Gdy kilka minut później usiadła na fotelu w gabinecie dyrektora otoczona nauczycielami, poczuła, że jeżeli nie opowie wszystkiego od początku, złamie dane słowo.

– Zacznę od początku - powiedziała cicho. - Gdy mieliśmy z Harrym osiem lat spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Wpadłam na niego, gdy uciekałam od mojego ojczyma. Jak się okazało, on uciekał przed swoim kuzynem. Po półtorej roku zaczęliśmy współpracować. Kradliśmy, załapaliśmy się do jakiegoś młodzieżowego gangu, jak to nazywaliśmy. Po pół roku napadliśmy na kościół, użyliśmy magii, nawet już nie pamiętam kto nas jej uczył. Złapali mnie aurorzy, jednak zostałam uniewinniona i zerwałam wszelkie kontakty z dawnymi znajomymi, Harry natomiast jeszcze przez pół roku był w gangu. Pewnego dnia dostałam wiadomość, że zrobił coś strasznego. - Zrobiła krótką przerwę na oddech. - Zabił prawie pięćdziesięciu ludzi, w tym dziesięciu duchownych jedną klątwą.

– Jaką? - zapytała szeptem zdziwiona McGonagall.

– Excidium* - szepnęła.

Cisza która zapadła była tak mało komfortowa i gęsta, że w bajkach ktoś wziąłby nóż i wyciął dziurę, by w końcu móc oddychać.

– Ile czasu spędził w Azkabanie? - zapytał sucho Snape.

– Siedem lat. Był na najwyższym piętrze, oprócz niego była tam tylko Bellatrix, oboje mieli najbardziej rygorystyczne wyroki, jednak jemu Minister pozwolił opuścić więzienie, by pobierał dwuletnie nauki w Hogwarcie, później miał wrócić by do końca odsiedzieć swój wyrok. Dożywocie. Minął rok odsiadki i wyszedł, by iść do tej szkoły, jednak się tu nie pojawił. Po pół roku znaleźli go w Grecji i wrócił do więzienia. W tym roku miał w końcu wykorzystać te dwa lata nauki. Jednak był tu jedynie miesiąc. Wczoraj wieczorem dowiedziałam się co się stało.

Zrobiła krótką przerwę na oddech. Po chwili kontynuowała.

– Harry od trzech lat nie żyje. Miał tylko ciało, jego dusza była martwa. Oddał za mnie życie, walczyłam z białaczką. Miał cztery lata by pożegnać życie ostatecznie, był to akt łaski. Nim zorientował się że to koniec, było już za późno. Dokładnie dziesięć godzin przed jego śmiercią ostateczną powiedział mi to wszystko.

Zapadła cisza i zrobiło się jakby chłodniej. Carter naciągnęła rękawy czarnej bluzy na dłonie i założyła na głowę kaptur. Spojrzała na czerwone trampki na stopach. Zabawne, obiecała mu, że gdy stanie się nieuniknione, założy je, a nagle ich nienawidzi. Przypominają jej o setkach obietnic, rozmów i przypałów. Tych ostatnich tak strasznie nienawidziła. Pokazywały jej jasno błędy, ale ona wciąż brnęła dalej w bagno przestępczości.

– Dlaczego uciekaliście? – zapytała nagle McGonagall.

– Byłam molestowana, Harry'ego bili – wyszeptała.

Znów zapadła cisza, jednak przerwało ją nagłe poruszenie za oknami. Wszyscy znajdujący się w gabinecie podeszli do okien i zobaczyli wszystkich uczniów zebranych wokół grobu Harry'ego Pottera. Jak na jakiś sygnał, wszyscy unieśli zapalone różdżki.  
Lastwind spojrzała lekko w bok i zobaczyła dwie postaci stojące na brzegu zakazanego lasu. Domyśliła się, że są to Harry i Felix. Znowu razem.

– Spłaciłaś swój dług. Powróć do swej postaci skalana duszo – powiedziała cicho zwracając na siebie uwagę nauczycieli.

Zebrali się wokół niej w kółku, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna skuliła się.

– Powtórzysz? – powiedział sucho Snape.

– Nie mogę. W ten sposób zakończyłam jego transakcję już ostatecznie. – Przerwała na chwilę, decydując się opowiedzieć o długu. – Jego dług tak naprawdę był karą. Cztery lata temu, kilka tygodni przez oddaniem za mnie życia, Potter był w Meksyku. Coś go goniło i wpadł do losowego domu. Był to dom Śmierci, o czym dowiedział się przez przypadek podczas szukania lodówki. Ten miał ochotę się udusić, jednak oczywistym jest, iż to niemożliwe. – Zaśmiałam się sucho. – Szybko wyjaśnił mu co jak, przez co kilka dni później mimo woli musiał go zabić, zgodnie z zasadami. Mimo wszystko polubił go, więc poszedł mu na rękę. Tej nocy minęły wyznaczone cztery lata – zamilkła.

Nauczyciele zrobili kilka kroków w tył i nie pytali o nic więcej. Wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Oni wiedzą, jednak wkrótce uczniowie zaczną domagać się odpowiedzi, jednak czy mogą się dowiedzieć?

– Powiedzcie uczniom, niech wiedzą. Bo Śmierć przyjdzie do każdego, nie wiadomo kiedy przyjdzie, ale on nigdy się nie spóźnia – powiedziała cicho Carter.

I opuściła gabinet.

***

Dzień później zaczęła się wojna o informacje. Nauczyciele kilka razy przekazali informacje, pozostawiając uczniów z minami wyrażającymi... wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Excidum - łac. Zagłada


End file.
